This invention relates to an improved device for switching on and off and for adjusting volume in a communications device such as a transceiver.
Prior art devices for this purpose typically utilize a plurality of latching buttons which must be mechanically unlatched. As a consequence, they are relatively complex mechanical systems.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a novel electronic circuit which replaces the complicated mechanical systems of the prior art.